kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mom
Carol, better known as "Mom" (originally from Futurama), is one of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, and a customer of Caesar Clown. She is the President of MomCorp and all its subdivisions, namely Mom's Friendly Robot Company, stationed on Coruscant. Her company is the primary manufacturer of robots across Galaxia. Her company has an alliance with Percival Tachyon and his group, and she normally follows whatever orders he gives. Background 40 years ago, Mom found Percival Tachyon's frozen egg during an excavation on Glacia, and after unfreezing and hatching him, she asked IRIS Supercomputer of his origins. Now knowing his background with the Cragmite Empire, Mom rose him to political power, and he became very high up among the Senate and also made an alliance with the Drophyds. Just as well, they began to work on equal grounds, not just mother and son. Nextgen Series She appears in Operation: NECSUS as one of the main villains. Before the events of the story, she took over Pollyx Industries based on Tachyon's orders, to use their research for their plans. Tachyon calls her in her office, telling her to search for Sector V on Amazonia, and also help look for Vweeb and Nebula, who entered her store earlier on Dagobah. She sends Killbots after the two operatives before heading to Amazonia, saying that Boa Hancock can't refuse a favor from her. She goes to Amazonia, questioning if Hancock's seen any kids, but she denies. Later, Mom goes to Kuja Colosseum with Geoffrey Giant, using him to rip the ring off to reveal the Dimensional Fragment. Nebula defeats Geoffrey and takes the fragment, so Mom retreats. She later tries to get Lord Business to hand over his fragment, but thanks to Nebula, Business defied her and quit the Corporate Presidents. During the Pride Wars, Mom and Tachyon attempted to agify the Glomourian and Kateenian armies, but Dillon and Vanellope came up and stopped them. She was with Tachyon's other associates on Reepor when Tachyon awakened the Cragmites, and during the Invasion of Coruscant, she battled Bender Rodríguez. She used her nano-satellites to gain some armor to fight him, but it was disabled thanks to Vanellope's hacking, and when she was on the verge of breaking Bender, the robot bent her backwards and left her in an angle. Appearance Mom is a slim, elderly woman who is 142 years old. She wears a blue jumpsuit, black boots, and heart-shaped pale-white hair. When she goes out, she wears a bluish-green fat-suit. Personality Mom is a very hateful, greedy business tycoon who loves taking over other businesses for her own intentions. She has 3 sons whom she's rather mean to, always slapping them, but also spoils them. She yells to her workers a lot and often calls them bastards. However, during commercials and public announcements, she speaks with a caring, motherly tone, hiding her rage and temper under gentle kindness. Abilities Mom has great scientific and leadership knowledge, as she is president of a company that manufactures robots. Embedded in her skin is tiny nano-satellites that let her order her robots against their will, and also attracts machine parts onto her body. Using this, Mom can summon a suit of armor with spears on the hands and feet, as well as jetshoes that let her move around quickly. Her satellites are also able to keep away solid holograms like Vanellope, or at least faulty ones. Weaknesses If her satellites are disabled, she may have no way to defend herself, as her own body is weak without a combat suit. In case her satellites are disabled, she does have a backup Iron Man-like suit that possesses reasonable strength. However, that can be destroyed by a bending robot strong enough. Trivia *There is a running gag in NECSUS in which the characters refer to their mom in a sentence, then confirm they're talking about THEIR mom, not Mom the person. This joke also goes in vice-versa. *At 142 years old, Mom is the oldest human mortal in Gamewizard's series, even older than Gnaa. Category:Futurama Characters Category:Females Category:CPFCE Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Smokers Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Handicapped